Her Turn
by DaniHere
Summary: No matter how lifeless her body was laying limp upon the ground or how drained her magic was from exhausting battles, right now he needed her the most. She'll push past it all simply because he had been there for her countless times before and now came her turn. Her turn to help face his inner demon. - Dealing with the E.N.D. theory
1. Taken

Hello and welcome to the story~! I'm Dani and this is my first story that I will be posting on this site. Reviews and critique would always be helpful and so I hope you enjoy the short story I am putting out for you guys to read. See you at the end :)

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

 **Chapter 1- Taken**

* * *

It was done.

Something so light and positive had been encased in darkness. Forever brewing in the negativity of hate and sorrow. Something so precious had been taken away from her. Her source of happiness consumed by endless darkness. Nothing but evil clouding his vision.

Though she wouldn't seize to believe it. In fact her stubbornness encouraged this.

Lifting her head her chocolate brown eyes widened in horror to the sight before her. "Natsu.." she murmured extending a fragile shaking hand. A newly formed weight distributed itself upon her chest allowing her heart to sink like never before. All she wanted to do was detach it, detach the only thing holding her too bare with such raw painful emotion. So she wouldn't have too bare with loosing him too. Tears collected along her long lashes threatening to spill but to no avail she held them back.

She had to be strong for the sake of him. Just the way he'd been for her countless times before. But the only difference being, now came her turn.

Lucy pushed off the ground with lifeless arms. The shaking intensified before she cried out in frustration leaving her porcelain chin and cheek to smack the ground hard. Lucy's mind felt dizzy as everything around her swirled. Flashing colors danced across her vision and a pounding settled inside her head. It was the nervous beating of her heart she had just come to realize.

Her gaze now aligned with the ground stared at it's scorched surface. Was this it? Would I lose him? Will I lose the one person who's gripped my heart for years? The one who's introduced me to Fairy Tail and the life I live now? The obnoxious boy with silly salmon colored hair?

These questions have come to haunt the celestial mage. The memories even more so. And so the result of her magic drained from exhausting battles left her motionless on the ground. Immobile and exposed for potential threats but she didn't care, not about herself anyway.

Darkness began to envelop her surroundings, vision becoming hazy and the feeling of losing her grasp on reality washed over her.

"I'm not.." she wheezed.

"..Giv…ing up.." tears now spilling mixing with strands of golden blonde "...on you."

Her head fell giving away, a single tear rolled down her cheek along with a ghostly breath and all she knew now was darkness.

* * *

I know chapter one is very short but don't freight, chapter two will be posted very soon~! Hope too see you there :)


	2. All the Fun

**I want to remind everyone,** **I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

 **Chapter 2- All the Fun**

* * *

The mighty sky stood high above her. A beautiful blue lasting for miles on end with barely any clouds to disturb it's peace. The sun shone brightly moments away from reaching it's highest point. The rays cast down on a certain blonde wrapping her with warmth and loving arms. Protecting her from unwelcome evil.

Lucy standing mere moments dazed dropped to her knees, sinking into the sand beneath her. The blonde hadn't dared open her eyes, just pondered and let her weaknesses consume her whole. It ate her alive and so she cried and cried like never before. In result anger bubbled up inside and out came muffled cries with the pounding of her fists against scalding sand.

She had failed him with no intention to. How would he forgive her is she couldn't forgive herself?

"No one will help this time.." Voice laced with emptiness.

The mage fell to her side against the sand with a 'thud' holding her knees to her chest. After a moment she turned over onto her back fully exposed to the greedy sun. She lifted her hands to her face to wipe away the dried tears only to meet new ones. Teeth clenched, eyes sore, hands soaked and throat dry. Her body couldn't handle anymore sorrow pilling up along with repressed anger and frustration. Having her drown in her own negativity was too much to handle.

Later opening her eyes had been a difficult task because of the the amount of liquid that had escaped spilling down the sides of her cheeks. Not only that but as well the intense leaking light from the sun. She carefully wiped away remaining imperfections then immediately rose her right hand to block the rays from her eyes. And so she noticed something, her guild emblem. It's the most important piece of her. The fact that she could tell everybody, "I'm a proud Fairy Tail wizard" had meant everything to her.

Whats funny was everybody questioned the reason she decided on the color pink for her mark. It had been unimportant at first so she continued to shrug them all off. She simply told everybody that it had been her favorite color but deep down she chose the color pink for one specific reason. That reason being the person who lead her their in the first place. A pink haired fool who rescued her from a celebration of pirates. Drinking cocktails and cheering over how many women they've captured that night, her almost being one of them.

Best part of the day was when he invited her to join him for what she didn't know, would be the most craziest adventures her seventeen year old self couldn't dream in imagining. At the time Lucy had no idea what she had been getting herself into but as she she started to remember they were both running from an enormous angry army so it was her good judgement to join him.

"Natsu remember when we met? All the fun?" She murmured to herself.

A smile slowly made it's way to her features thinking about all the positive moments in her life. How would she have ever lived without Fairy Tail? The answer being never, she would never be able to live with out Fairy Tail. It's what shaped her into the women she had became today.

Lucy began to realize the precious moments in life, the memories she's made and ones yet to be. She had to fight for what she wants or in her case the future she needs with the same lovable guild and obnoxious fool. Lucy had to fight for him.

A determined mage replaced the girl who once looked down on herself. Strong hands planted into the sand instead of weak feeling the heat blister her fingers. Firm arms lifted to the point where secure legs took over. Lucy's body straightened itself raising her chest and head while making sure her balance wouldn't give in now. The blonde stood tall feeling the strong current of the wind push her hair past the shoulders covered in blue lace lined with gold. She took a huge inhale closing her eyes.

Big chocolate brown eyes opened up lit with the determination and spark she once had before and she heard it.

"Lucy!" A voice cried out.

Startled to the fact that she wasn't alone, the celestial mage whipped her head around. Natsu had been running down the mountain of sand, smile plastered on his goofy face. Along side him his furry feline Happy flying full speed ahead towards her. And behind the two was the whole guild waving and smiling for her to join them.

Natsu extended his hand towards her with an all too familiar toothy grin forming. "Come on, the adventure continues!" the dragon slayer chuckled.

Tears leaked down her cheeks falling to the sand yet again for the third time that day. But who did she care? Her family awaited her. Natsu awaited her.

Lucy slipped her fingers into his warm palm. Hand in hand her palm molded into his, a perfect fit she thought.

"Thank you."

* * *

Hello and hope you enjoyed chapter two of this story, chapter three will be posted soon. Hope too see you there :)


	3. Her Turn

**I want to remind everyone,** **I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

 **Chapter 3- Her Turn**

* * *

Lucy awoke with a jolt. Her lungs heaved for air taking in lengthy breaths to accommodate her hungry lungs. She tried to regulate her breathing, a burning sensation still lingering after having her lungs consume so much air in such a quick manner. And after a minute of composing herself still laying upon the scorched ground she listened to the beating of her heart. Still quick paced after awaking in such a distressed style but with the help of the slowing expansion of her lungs she listened to the 'tick' gradually quiet. Not like before where the beat pounded in her ears.

Feeling her body slowly unstiffen itself testing the feeling of moving her fingers and wrists she proceeded to lift herself. Exhaustion cling to her limbs but Lucy brushed it off. Only one thought consumed her, saving him was more important than being fatigued she thought to herself. She remembered the warmth that sometimes crept up when he had been with her. All the smiles they shared, even thinking about it allowed a smile to creep onto her features. Realizing her newly found determination she continued using up as much energy her body physically had left.

Grogginess washed over her eyes while placing one leg to the ground balancing herself and then placing the other. The golden blonde strands shadowed her face until she tilted her head upwards. Such a soft expression settled on Lucy's features. She was confident, she was determined, she was most definitely strong willed and that had been the beauty of it. It was her turn to make things right.

"Natsu." The name escaped her lips so suddenly. And so she quickly inspected around in every direction but hadn't spotted any shade of pink or black clothing. In fact there was nobody in sight. A prickle of fear rose but Lucy didn't let this bother her. One thing she had noticed though was a clue in finding him. A flurry of scorch marks and burnt vegetation ran throughout the abandoned town angling off to the right. Lucy glanced out into the direction searching before approving her gut feeling and started to run.

Despite all her magic drained her arms pumped by her sides trying to quicken the pace of her running. Legs swiftly followed the charred earth and of what looked like footprints. "Hang on," she breathed out.

"Don't do anythi-" Lucy was suddenly cut off by a shout from what sounded like a women. Lucy picked up her pace. She was desperate in finding the source. Anything that could help her uncover his location. And as if on cue she picked up another faint shout, a familiar one at that.

Lucy ran across the cobblestone streets rounding a corner. But her body needed a quick break. She gasped for air placing both hands on both knees. Never has she ran so hard, it was a miracle her legs haven't given in yet.

"Wait!" A voice cried out which Lucy had picked up while breathing in heavily. Lucy glanced up to find a familiar red head sprinting across the street and rounding a corner out of Lucy's view. Not far behind her had been Wendy and Carla. The three of them were as fast as lighting as they chased after something or in this case someone. Realization hit Lucy like a wave, Erza was wearing her flame empress armor which was known for it's flame resistance. That could only mean one thing. Two things in this case but Lucy could bet on the first.

Natsu. He was closer than ever, she could just feel it. Lucy started up her run again following where Erza and Wendy disappeared around a building, all windows shattered and a mahogany door caved in almost breaking off it's hinges. Then there they were standing, Erza with a sword in hand and Wendy in her fighting stance Carla by her side. All three looked dirtied along with their clothes tattered and ripped almost everywhere probably from previous battles.

"Erza! Wendy! Carla!" Lucy cried out making her way to them. Carla peeked over her shoulder eyes widening in the process. "Lucy.." she whispered dragging out her name. Erza and Wendy didn't move only staring straight ahead. Both exhibiting such serious faces.

Lucy spotted what they had been looking at. Or to put in better words, a who. It didn't come across a shock to her to find who they were chasing after. Though gazing at the person who brought her such happiness, seeing him now like this was horrifying.

Natsu didn't look like the Natsu she knew. He stood standing in the middle of the street his back to them all. He displayed gigantic wings the color blood red stretching out of his back which now started to retreat into their normal folded position. His pink hair a darker shade then before greeted two small horns as dark as the night. Her gaze moved down to find a tail same color as his wings. Almost every portion of his skin shown was covered in scales. Natsu looked more like a dragon then ever before.

He slowly peeked over his shoulder revealing his eyes. Instead of his dark green was black. Everything had been black. The sclera, iris and pupil were consumed in pitch darkness. It frightened Lucy more than she would like. What frightened her more was he seemed to stare right through them, right through her. Had he not recognized her?

"Natsu.." she murmured walking past Erza and Wendy slowly towards Natsu.

"Lucy don't." Erza replied sternly grasping her hand. Lucy paused for a moment thinking over her options she knew what was coming but decided to face Erza anyway. Lucy slowly turned around looking over her shoulder flashing a soft smile in hope of reassuring her. "Don't worry," Lucy began until Erza cut her off.

"Lucy, that Natsu isn't the Natsu we all know and love. He's incredibly dangerous." Her long shadowed sword pointing in his direction.

Lucy gazed over the sleek sword gulping to herself. She moved her other hand onto the one Erza had been firmly holding no intention of letting her go. "Don't worry." She stated and turned feeling the slip of Erza's grasp. She continued to walk towards Natsu who hadn't moved throughout the exchange eyeing her closely.

"Lucy…" Wendy began but held back. No matter how much the sky dragon slayer feared for Natsu and now for Lucy she sensed a small hint of hope. Lucy was here to help.

Lucy's heart hammered within her chest. What if he didn't recognize her? If he doesn't then she's a potential threat walking straight at him. They all knew Natsu was powerful, being the enemy of him even more so. His transformation was something to be feared. Natsu had been powerful before but with Zeref exposing E.N.D. to him who knows how much his magic power increased and what evil influenced him. But the real Natsu had to inside trying to break free and she would be there to help.

Stepping closer with each step she slowed once in a couple feet of him. You could clearly see the scales all over his skin. His fists clenched to his sides fighting back whatever wanted to be unleashed. He turned his eyes away from her and started to walk shoulders even more tense.

"Wait Natsu." She whispered extending a hand.

Lucy received no response. Anxiety bubbled up inside and so she tried again taking another step forward hand extended.

"Natsu. Please I want to help."

Yet again no response came from the dragon slayer. Her heart continued to hammer inside her chest, ears pumping with the beat. She was about to do something incredibly stupid her mind screamed at her. Not listening to it's advice to stay put on impulse she started to run. Towards him at full speed. It was too late to stop because she had already ran into him hugging him from behind. Her arms wrapped under his wings and around his torso. Her face was buried into his black shredded vest lined with gold.

The mage's grip was tight so he wouldn't leave her yet again. Natsu looked over his shoulder angrily raising his right hand aflame with a dark almost black fire. Natsu left his hand in the air aflame the fire burning. Lucy expected to be thrown to the side, blasted with magic ten feet away from him but nothing came.

"Lucy!" Both Wendy and Erza screamed out for her in union. "Get away from him!" Erza shouted again running at him sword ready to strike. But before she could connect her sword with anything Lucy shouted back.

"STOP!" Erza don't!"

Erza's feet pounded against the street trying to stop her speed which resulted in a long indented line on the cobble road. The force of the sudden stop at full speed almost knocked Erza off balance. She looked up at Lucy flustered and wide eyed. Lucy still kept hugging Natsu from behind tightly eyes closed shut and teeth clenched.

"I'm sorry Erza. I didn't mean to dishevel you. But Natsu.. He would never hurt me. I know he's inside just struggling to break free. He's holding E.N.D. back as much a he can and I want help him. I need to help him break free." Lucy let out still facing his back making her words a little muffled.

Natsu made no effort to put away his aflame hand, it still was raised in the air shaking slightly trying to hold back from whatever tried to command it.

Erza still tense about the situation trusted Lucy. Only Lucy had a bond with Natsu so strong. Though she would be prepared if he so happened to strike..

Lucy took Erza's silence as a signal. And so her emotions begun to flood. "Natsu.. I know you're in there and I'm here for you," she began. "To be honest, I was a little scared back there.. you stared right through me. At first I thought you didn't recognize me and that might of been the case but I know now that you're holding back. Because you would never hurt me." She smiled into him hugging him harder wanting him to feel her and how much she was determined.

"Remember when we met? Remember when you invited me to Fairy Tail? The countless times you broke into my apartment?" She chuckled to herself in hope to hear a laugh from him as well.

"Natsu you're my everything. You were the fire in my life, literally.. You burned down and destroyed everything.. But you're also my happiness Natsu. Yes, you pink haired fire eating obnoxious fool you." She quietly cried out eyes watering. "And I don't intend on losing you now!"

"Salmon." He chocked out.

Lucy lifted her head from his shirt already missing his smoky scent to see him peering down at her. His hand previously aflame died down and fell to his side. "What?" She questioned wiping her eyes.

"It's salmon, not pink…" Natsu squeezed the words out. He quickly averted his gaze from her then shut his eyes grasping his side and chest intently. Groans escaped him slowly and Natsu continued to drop to the ground squirming. Lucy followed him down slipped her small hands on his face and pulling him to her. He opened one eye trying to flash his trademark goofy smile in reassurance but had a difficult time in doing so.

"I would never leave you, Luce," Natsu mumbled.

Natsu lifted his hand settling it upon Lucy's laced shoulder then started to pull her into his grasp. Strong arms wrapped around the celestial's small frame in a soothing manner. You could still feel a slight shake to him, she sensed he was still fighting a great deal inside with his inner demons. She smiled wanting to relieve him of those demons.

"You idiot." Lucy said wrapping her arms around his neck finally happy to know that he's on the path of returning to himself.

"Thank you, Luce."

With this Lucy felt a warmth settle itself inside her chest. She was surprised from hearing the words. Lucy gazed up into his eyes noting that they returned to their normal emerald green which were soft in returning her gaze. She was breathless by him, a feeling he seemed to always leave her in. But most of all she was happy that finally she was able to help him if even just a little. This indeed was a battle on he can fight fight but she would be there to aid him.

Because it had been her turn to make him realize what awaited him. His home and everybody that lies within it plus the bonus of Happy and Lucy. It had been her turn to help him just like he had countless times before. It had been her turn. And no matter the situation she will be there countless times more.

The E.N.D.

* * *

I would like to say thank you for reading my story QwQ This is only my first story so far.. So my writing is a work in progress.. I hope you liked it and I didn't exactly want to write a fighting scene or Lucy using an awesome magic that could turn Natsu back to normal or something of the sort, no I'm not skilled enough for that. This was just me testing out the waters a bit. I apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors. Thank you and have a lovely day~! Hope you look forward to future stories and tell me what you thought about this one~!


End file.
